Guild List Instructions
This is an instructional document for players wishing to list their guilds in the quarterly active guild list found on the Guilds Page. This feature was created to alleviate a long string of players maintaining guild lists on the Realm Forums who eventually were no longer able to maintain those lists. By using the Wiki for guild listing, we aren't reliant on one person doing the footwork to make sure a guild is listed, everyone can opt to add themselves. To assure that the guilds in the list are fresh and active without creating too much work for any individual or group, we change categories every quarter. To keep your guild on the "active" list, you need to come to the wiki four times a year and add new categories to your pages. Simple. Current Categories 2nd Quarter 2017 Current Categories 1st Quarter 2017 Guild / Organization Infobox You can copy and paste the infobox code in the table below and place it in your guild information page to make it look official and unified with the rest of the wiki. You can include guild backstory, how one joins, systems a RP group uses, loot systems for PVE guilds, raid times, gathering times, links to websites, etc. The more information a player can find about your group, the greater the chance they'll be able to discern if they would be a great fit for your group. You can also should be able to omit information if it doesn't fit. If you have suggestions for this template leave a note on the Template Talk Page. Lightsworn is an example of a guild page. Category Naming Schema *Faction: This relates to what faction of the game people RP on, not so much the IC faction alignment. **Choices: H''' or '''A *Second Part: Quarters: These relate to quarters of the year. This is how the categories stay fresh. **'1Q' - First Quarter, January 1st through Mar 31. **'2Q' - Second Quarter, April 1st through June 30th. **'3Q' - July 1st through September 30th. **'4Q' - October 1st through December 31st. *Third Part: Year: This is simply the last two numbers of the current year you are taking in. For example: October-December 2016 is in 4Q'16'. *Fourth Part: Playstyle: If a guild does more than one they should categorize two separate entries with each different part (so H1Q17RPG and H1Q17PvEG). **'PvE' - Player verses Environment guilds. **'PvP' - Player verses Player guilds. **'RP' - Roleplay guilds. **'S' - Social guilds. *Fifth Part: Organization type: This will usually be "G" for guild, but it could be "N" for Non-Guild Organization. A Non-Guild Organization might include a guild, but, wearing a certain tag is not manditory for participation in NGOs. **'G' - Guild **'N' - Non-Guild Organization, usually based out of a channel. This is too convoluted, is there an easier way? Yes. Click the link to the category you wish to list your guild under on the Guilds page and copy the category alphabet soup from your url bar and add it to your own guild. Do this for every category you want to be listed in. What if I need additional help? If you are a Discord user, you can hop in the Wyrmrest Accord Wiki Server and ask for help. Don't Forget! Be sure to come back and add new categories every January, April, July, and October. Category:Help Category:Guilds Category:Site administration Category:WrAWiki